Devil Wanted: Dead Or Alive
by Metal Gear DANTE
Summary: Ayane comes to Dante for help seeking revenge for her clan. Maybe these two will have more than just a bond as combat partners? Read to find out! DanteXAyane


It was a horrible sight. The amount of bloodshed was unspeakable. The Mugen Tenshin clan was left in shambles, with Hayate clinging to his life. He had fought valiantly, and it was enough to drive the wretched force away, but not nearly enough to neutralize it.

It had happened late in the night. A terrifying being clad in armor, and surrounded by a dark aura came, and laid waist to the ninja clan. This warrior was exceptional with a sword to say the very least. Hayate had given the assailant every effort he had, but failed to defeat the being. "What was it?" This was the million dollar question.

At this point, Hayate was laying in bed, deep in a coma. Kasumi, and Ayane were tending to the wounded warrior. He had severe stab wounds to the abdominal area, and his left arm was cut so seriously, it was practically hanging off when they found him.

"Just hold on, Hayate!"

Kasumi had screamed in terror.

"Who the hell could have done this?!"

Ayane had yelled in anger.

"…I'm not sure…."

Kasumi had said, a bead of sweat rolling down her face.

"Ayane…I know what you're thinking…. But we can't do this alone…"

She had said to her sister, who looked like she was ready to kill at a moment's notice.

"What the hell do you mean? What do we do, then?"

She fired back.

"Have you ever heard of the legend of Sparda?"

"Kasumi, this is not the time for fairy tails!"

Ayane had stated.

"No… It's no fairy tail. Sparda was real. He truly did exist. His power almost fell into the wrong hands, but his son stopped it from happening. The son of Sparda saved the world… Look at what this man, and his cohorts did to our clan, sister. We're going to need someone like the son of Sparda if we're going to stand a chance."

Ayane was still skeptical, and growing all the more impatient.

"Okay, fine, Kasumi. So how do we even GET to this guy anyhow? Do you even know his name?"

Kasumi nodded.

"His name is Dante. He's a mercenary. All we would have to do is hire him, and he would fight alongside us.."

A concerned Kasumi stated, putting a warm wash cloth on the forehead of her pain-stricken brother.

"He runs a business called the Devil May Cry. That's where we can find him. Ayane, please go hire him, and bring him back here so we can regroup, and have a shot at taking… Whatever this is down. I have a feeling whatever this force is, isn't done with us, or the rest of the world for that matter."

Ayane, and Kasumi argued for what seemed like hours. Finally, however, the purple haired ninja gave in, and agreed to go with Kasumi's plan. In truth, it had seemed like the only good choice. Hayate was on the brink of death, along with half their clan slaughtered. What good could the two girls stand on their own? It seemed they had no choice but to get someone strong. REALLY strong.

Ayane had packed up, and made her quest to go find Dante. However, Ayane's skepticism hadn't diminished for a second. She was definitely planning on testing the might of this so called "Son of the legendary dark knight".

After two days of travelling, she had finally reached her destination. There it was, in red neon lights. "DEVIL MAY CRY", the sign had read. The purple haired female narrowed her crimson hues, as she went to open the front door, only to find that it wouldn't budge. Upon further inspection, she read a sign posted that said "HOURS OF OPERATION: 8AM-9PM". She then looked at the clock to find it was in fact, 10PM.

"Great… An hour late. Wonderful."

The girl said sarcastically. It looked like she'd have to find an inn to stay at until morning. She had also realized that Dante's home city was also a seaside city. With that, she figured she'd go to the shore, to try and clear her mind. So much had happened so quickly.

It wasn't very long before the young female had made it to the beach. The cerulean waves crashed in and out along the shore, giving off a reflection of the silver moonlight. She sighed, and crouched. Despair had started to fill her head. She had begun to question all of this. Would Hayate be alright? Would their clan be alright? Would they be attacked again? Was this Dante guy REALLY the guy that they needed?

She asked herself these questions over, and over, as she laid out underneath the full moon. It was at that moment she saw a blade hurling toward her face at a rapid speed. She was completely off guard.

But before she knew it, the assailant holding the blade was killed, by what appeared to be a gunshot.

Ayane was left breathless. She had thought her life was going to come to an end in a single instant. It was the first time she'd ever been caught off guard.

"Ya know… It ain't safe to be out playin' this late at night. Especially for a pretty girl such as yourself."

A cocky, suave, but lazy tone had spoken. No doubt, the man that had saved her.

He appeared before her, extending his hand to help her up.

She hesitantly accepted, rising to her feet. She got a good look at him. He had shaggy, white hair, and was clad in a read coat.

Could this have been him?...

"Who…Are you?... And what was that?..."

"Name's Dante."

He replied.

"And that… was a demon, known as a Hell Vanguard."

So this was him.


End file.
